Dark Paradise
by XxDeadlyxxxKissesxX
Summary: Tessa is just a normal teenage girl living in New York City when one day her whole world is turned upside down and she discovers that not only is she a witch but she happens to be the secret daughter of the most powerful dark wizard of all times. Will she rise against her father and fight to save her friends or will she betray everyone she loves to follow in her fathers footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

"Can I help you?" the young waiter at the small coffee shop on the corner asked as a young girl entered the line and came to stand in front of him.

"One Mocha Frappuccino please" she asked as she reached into her leather jacket pocket and pulled out some money.

The boy took a moment to glance her over she had long curly dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She was very slender but had curves in all the right areas, the girl was beautiful he thought as her dark brown eyes flashed up at him. She smirked as she handed him her money that was when he noticed the small snake tattoo on the top of her hand between her index finger and her thumb. Her nails were long and were painted black and she wore several silver rings on each hand. One of which had a beautiful emerald green stone in it. He took her money and quickly rushed behind the counter to make the girls drink. He glanced up every now and again to make sure the girl was still there and that he wasn't making her up. But there she was standing there with her arms crossed across a book that she held to her chest.

"Here you go" He said as he finished the drink placed a lid on it and handed it to the girl. Their fingers brushed as he passed the drink to her. Her touch was warm and she smiled at him brightly thanking him for her drink before ushering off to the corner table in the back of the darkest corner of the shop. The boy watched as her dress swung behind her. The dress on any other girl would have looked slutty but on her it was beautiful. It was black and tight around her chest and fell loosely around her waist and ended about halfway down her thighs. And on her feet was a pair of black boots. The boy looked after her before his co-worker called him back from his day dreaming.

"Luke are you going to help out or just stand there?" his co-worker called as he snapped back to life and went back to helping other costumers.

The girl sat at her table sipping her drink as she opened her book to the last chapter she had left off at and became so immersed in her book that she didn't notice a tall dark boy dressed in all black walk into the shop and head in her direction.

"I should have known, I can always find you with your nose buried in a book" the boy laughed as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"Blaise how many times do I have to tell you that some people actually enjoy reading" the girl laughed as she closed her book and smiled brightly.

"So what are the plans today Tes? You know I only have two weeks left before I return to school" he said.

Tessa smiled she had known all too well when he would leave. Blaise and Tessa had been friends for years. Blaise spent every summer with his grandmother in New York City which happened to be a few blocks away from Tessa. They had met one day by chance and had been very close friends ever since but like every year since they had met Blaise would return back overseas because of his parents and because he attended some kind of boarding school there as well.

"Well I was thinking maybe today we could take a trip to Central Park and ride around and maybe go get lunch" Tessa said as she looked to Blaise to see what he thought.

"Sounds like a great idea! Well let's stop wasting time and get going" he smiled as he stood up quickly offered her his hand and led her out of the shop in into the end of summer air.

They rode next to each other and laughed as Blaise tried to show off on the sidewalk without running people down. When they reached the park Tessa and him rode to their favorite spot and parked their bikes in the bike rack.

"Now where should we get lunch from?" he asked as they both looked around their eyes both landing on their favorite restaurant.

"Did you really need to ask?" Tessa laughed as they both made their way to the shop to grab lunch and then head back to their spot in the park.

As they entered the shop they were met with their favorite smell of pumpkin juice.

"This is the only place I know that sells pumpkin flavored drinks all year round" Tessa confessed as she made her way to the counter with Blaise.

They placed their order quickly and then hopped up in the bar stools and waited for their food.

"So are you excited to go back to school?" Tessa asked.

"It'll be different this year that's for sure" he said quietly as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"How so?" Tessa asked she had always been very curious about Blaise's school but he never told her much.

He was just about to answer her when the door to the shop burst open and in came three black hooded figures. Blaise suddenly pulled Tessa close to him as she watched the men pulled out sticks from their pockets.

"Why on earth do they have those sticks?" Tessa asked just as a bright red light shot out of one of the sticks at the man behind the counter.

The man was hit and dropped to the floor and started crying out in pain. Tessa let out a scream which directed the hooded men's attention to her and Blaise. One of the men raised his stick at her but before she could even react Blaise pushed her aside and pulled one of those sticks out of his own pocket and blasted a light at them.

"Blaise?" Tessa yelled as she looked to him for answers.

"RUN!" he yelled at her as he threw more blasts of light at the guys.

"I'm not leaving you!" she said as she reached up and grabbed a knife off the counter and sent it flying at one of the hooded figures.

The knife plunged into the man's shoulder as his hood fell back revealing a man with long brown hair. He looked scruffy and when the knife hit him he let out a deep growl and shot a look at Tessa. His eyes started to glow like an animal's would in the headlights of a car at night. She watched as he opened his mouth to smile at her and noticed all his teeth were sharp and pointy. The hooded figure next to him grabbed the man quickly just as Tessa grabbed onto Blaise and tried to rush him off towards the back exit of the shop.

"Come on" she breathed as she tugged him alongside her.

"How could they be here" Blaise said as they rushed through the back door and into an ally.

"How could what? Who are they?" Tessa asked as she slammed the door shut behind them.

"Nothing come on let's get you home!" he insisted as he took her hand and took off running towards their houses.

"Blaise what about our bikes?" Tessa asked as she glanced back at the park.

"Leave them" he instructed as they ran faster down the street.

Tessa kept glancing back over her shoulder to see if the men had followed them but she didn't see anybody. They stopped running when they reached her house. She looked around but saw no one. She turned to look at Blaise who looked scared.

"Who were they Blaise?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you that Tessa" he said as he slid his stick back into his pocket.

"What is that?" she asked as she motioned towards his pocket.

"My wand" he said said to her.

"Wand?" she asked suddenly not sure if he was joking or not.

"Tessa there's something about me that you need to know" he said as he turned his eyes to the ground.

"What's that?" she asked as she looked at him trying to catch his eyes.

"I'm a wizard Tes. The school I go to is a special school it teaches witchcraft and wizardry." He said.

"Oh Blaise come on, is this some kind of prank" Tessa asked knowing that he was a prankster.

"Tes I wish it was" he replied as he placed his hands on her arms.

"Come on let's get inside and I'll tell you more" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards her house.

Tessa ran her fingers along the black iron of her gate, swung it open and ran up the steps to her brick house with Blaise at her side. Ivy covered the front of the small townhouse as she turned the knob to her front door and ran inside making sure to lock it behind them. Blaise took out his wand and muttered something and Tessa watched as the door suddenly glowed a warm white color before fading back to its normal color.

"Protective spell" Blaise explained as he followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

The hooded figure outside hid among the shadows watching through the window as the girl went into the kitchen with the boy he had seen at the shop. He waited a little while longer when a taxi pulled up and a woman with long brown hair that was tied back in a high ponytail exited the car carrying a handful of groceries. The hooded figure took one last look at the woman a smirk appearing on his lips as he disappeared on the spot with a loud pop.

* * *

The front door unlocked and Tessa got up and ran to it as her mother walked in her arms full of groceries.

"Tes?" she asked as she saw the look on her face, "What is it what's wrong?"

Blaise suddenly appeared out from the kitchen behind Tessa with his wand in hand. The groceries slid out from Tessa's mothers arms as a look of horror crossed her face.

"We were attacked at the store. I had to protect her" Blaise said sounding as if he was very guilty of something.

"No its okay Blaise I'm glad you were there" Tessa's mom said.

"Wait! You knew he was a wizard?" Tessa asked suddenly as she looked from her mother to Blaise.

"She caught me once using my magic and yelled at me. She didn't want you to find out" Blaise confessed.

"Find out about what?" Tessa said suddenly.

"Tes, I'm a witch and so are you" Tessa's mother explained as she drew a wand from her pocket and muttered a spell.

Tessa watched as the groceries all flew up off the floor and back into the bag.

"I'm a what?" Tessa asked suddenly.

"You're a witch. But I didn't want you to know. I didn't want that life for you because it's dangerous Tessa" her mother said.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked suddenly sounding offended.

"No its not you Blaise, its her father" her mother muttered suddenly.

"My father? But I thought he was dead" Tessa said slowly.

"So did I that was until recently. He's back and I need to keep you safe. So go pack your things right now we have to leave" Tessa's mother said as she ran into the kitchen and started rummaging around the drawers.

"Mom! I can't just leave this is my home. I mean what about Blaise?" she yelped suddenly.

"Was it death eaters?" she asked Blaise completely ignoring her daughter.

"Yes" he replied as he looked to Tessa.

"Go help her please" Tessa's mother said as she nodded her head towards Tessa.

"Come on" Blaise said as he led her upstairs to help her to pack her things.

"I don't understand, what's going on? And who are death eaters?" Tessa asked as she reached under bed and pulled out her big black traveling bag.

"Tes im not sure if you should know all this." he said slowly as he ran over to her drawers and started piling her clothes in his hands and throwing it into her bag.

"Tell me Blaise please" She said as she grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Death eaters are servants of the dark lord" he said.

"The dark lord?" she asked.

"He is one of the most dark and evil wizards of all time" he explained.

"I don't understand what does that has to do with me?" she asked him as she let go of his arm and continued to grab her things up.

"I don't know Tes, but if death eaters are involved its never good" he barely whispered.

Tessa and Blaise finished packing up her stuff and headed down the steps in a hurry.

Blaise stopped at the front door and turned to Tessa immediately she felt his arms around him. She dropped her bag and hugged him back tightly burying her face in his chest.

"It's going to be okay" he cooed in her ear as he moved a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"Blaise will I ever see you again?" she sniffled.

"Of course Tes, of course" he said as he pulled her tighter into him and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Blaise" Tessa's mother said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Owl me as soon as you can" he said to them before slipping out the door to let the two of them get going.

"Come on lets go" her mother said as she opened the door to walk out on the step as she did a bright light flew past her head.

Tessa's mother slammed the door shut and locked it. She grabbed a hold of Tessa's arm and took off running for the back door. They ran through the house and had just reached the living room when the door blasted apart and several figures in black robes entered the room.

"Oh Little Lori" called out a woman's voice as Tessa's mother tensed up and drew her wand from her pocket. She opened the closet door in the hallway and pushed Tessa inside.

"Whatever happens stay here do you understand?" she asked as she looked at her daughter.

Tessa could see the fear in her eyes as she nodded quickly. Her mother shut the closet door and locked it with a charm. She threw the backdoor open just as a hooded figure reached her and threw her up against the wall. Her mother gave out a soft cry as the figure placed their hands around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"Lori how good it is to see you again" came a voice as the other hooded figures entered the room.

"Put her down Greyback" Ordered a voice.

The man holding Tessa's mother released his grip on her allowing her to fall to the ground. Tessa's mother was gasping for air as her hands went to her neck.

"Bellatrix" she said as she glanced at the figure as they removed their hood.

A woman with wild black hair stood before her mother. The others threw back their hoods as well.

"Where's the girl?" a man with long white blonde hair asked.

"Gone." Lori spat as she pulled herself to her knees.

"You lie!" shouted the man as he drew his wand out and aimed it at her mother.

A red light shot out of the wand and Tessa had to clasp her hand over her mouth to hide the scream that threatened to escape her lips. Her mother rolled around on the floor screaming in pain. Tessa felt tears running down her face and tried to move to get to her mother but couldn't.

"That's quite enough" said a voice as a shadow appeared in the room. The people in the room all lowered their heads and backed away from her mother.

The man bent down and put his hand under her mother's chin bringing her eyes to his.

"Lori, how good it is to see you again though I had hoped it would have been much sooner" he confessed as he pulled her to her feet and placed a wand at her throat.

"Tom please let Tessa go, she hasn't done anything please!" her mother begged.

"Lori, Lori, Lori. After all these years you still don't know a thing about me do you? I told you to never call me by that name" he spat as he slapped her mother across the face.

Tessa's mother fell to the floor and moved her hand to her face and tried to back away from the man as much as she could.

"I'm not going to harm a hair on our daughters head my only intentions is to bring her home where she belongs. However I cannot say the same for you. How dare you bring our beautiful little girl up as a muggle." he said with a dark tone as he shot a spell at her mother.

Again her mother screamed and rolled around on the ground. Tessa couldn't do anything she was glued to the spot and through her tears she could barely make her mother out.

"Now I'll ask you one more time, where is my daughter?" he asked as he lifted the spell off her.

"I told you, she is gone." Her mother cried as she quickly glanced towards the closet.

"My Lord" one of his followers whispered.

"Yes, what is it Bellatrix?" he asked.

"She's in the closet" she said suddenly.

Tessa's heart dropped as the door flung open and the woman who had been speaking to the dark lord appeared before her.

"Tessa!" the man exhaled as he made he way over towards her and wrapped his arms around her awkwardly.

Tessa didn't say a word she stood there motionless looking at her mother. The man pulled away from her and spoke again.

"What a beauty you are, I haven't seen you since you were a baby" he said as he pushed a stray hair out of her face that's when she really looked at the man for the first time.

His eyes were a dark brown like hers but his face was pale and ghostly. His nose was almost nonexistent and his facial features resembled those of a snakes. Tessa backed up and tripped over something and landed on the floor.

"Tessa" called out her mother from behind them.

"Mom!" Tessa called back as she tried to move towards her.

"Now now, that's just rude. Here I stand before you your own father whom you haven't seen for years and you ignore me for your mother. You should be overwhelmed with happiness." He hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet forcing her in front of him but placing his arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"Your mother wanted to keep you from me. She didn't think I'd be a good father but I am and I'm going to prove it to you by getting rid of this lying, cheating, good for nothing mother of yours." He whispered in her ear as he pointed his wand at her mother with his free hand and shouted something.

"Avada Kedarva"

A green light shot out of his wand as it collided with her mother. Tessa watched in horror as her mother slumped over and didn't move again.

"MOM!" Tessa shouted as she struggled against her father to get to her mother.

"Come now Tessa, we have so much catching up to do" he laughed as he pulled her towards him.

Suddenly a giant white cloud of smoke shot through the room and landed in front of them. As the smoke cleared a man appeared before them with his wand aimed at Tessa and her father.

"Tom let the girl go" instructed a man with long white hair and moon shaped glasses.

"Dumbledore" he hissed and as he did other clouds of smoke shot into the room. The room became a mass of spells being shot left and right. Tessa's father shoved her behind him as he and the man "Dumbledore" began to battle.

Tessa taking this opportunity to get away crawled on her belly towards her mother as fast as she could.

"Mom" she whispered as she shook her arm her mother didn't respond.

Tessa felt arms go around her and she fought with them as they brought her to her feet.

"Tessa stop it, im here to help you" the man said to her as he placed an arm around her waist and pushed her towards the front door. He protected her by deflecting spells that flew their way. He kept a tight grip on her as he made he way to the door.

"Hold on to me" he ordered as she wrapped her arms around him and felt herself being squeezed tightly and thrown around.

Finally when it stopped she realized she was somewhere else completely.

"Where are we?" she asked suddenly.

"Come on, come with me" he said as he led her up the sidewalk and to a house in the middle of the street.

The man waved his wand and suddenly the houses began to move as another house appeared out of no where. Tessa looked at the man as he looked down at her.

"I know you're scared and confused but I promise you that we're the good guys and we're going to keep you safe from your father" he said to her as he squeezed her hand and led her up to the door.

When they stepped inside she noticed a group of people in the living room. One of them was a boy with shaggy black hair. He stood up and rushed over to them.

"Sirius what happened?" he asked suddenly as he looked from the girl to him.

"Harry this is Tessa Von Burren, Tessa this is Harry Potter. And I'm Sirius. This is my house and this is where you're going to be living the next couple days" he informed her as he motioned for her to have a seat in an arm chair by the fire.

"Harry who is that?" called a woman's voice from the kitchen.

As Sirius let go of Tessa's hand two red headed twins popped up on either side of her and helped her over to the seat next to the fire.

"Hello I'm George Weasley" said one twin as he offered her a snack off a plate.

Tessa just shook her head as she turned her attention to the fire.

"Boys perhaps Tessa would like some time alone" Sirius said as he looked to Tessa with sad eyes.

The boys all nodded and left the room immediately. Sirius entered the kitchen to talk to the woman who had called from the kitchen where the others in the house had all gathered as well.

"Molly I fear she may be in a state of shock, her father just murdered her mother in front of her" Sirius whispered.

"Why did you leave her out there by herself then?" asked one of the twins.

"I think she may need some time to think about things" he said back.

"Who is she Sirius? Why is she here?" asked Harry as he looked from the girl out on the chair to Sirius.

"She's Voldemort's daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

"VOLDEMORT!" shouted a voice but Tessa wasn't listening as tears fell down her eyes.

"I don't believe that!" hissed another.

"She is, she's been under the protection of the order since her father was destroyed. Her mother took her to New York to live as a muggle" Sirius explained.

"Why? She's old enough she should be able to choose what she wants" said one of the boys.

"It's what her mother wanted." Sirius said as he turned his attention to the girl again.

"So she doesn't know anything about magic? About the dark lord?" asked voice.

"No" he said simply.

"Harry here can you give this to her?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she handed him a mug of hot tea to take to her before disappearing back in the kitchen.

Harry looked to Sirius and he nodded at him before following Molly. Harry turned and entered the living room and approached the girl slowly. She didn't notice him coming because when he finally came into view she wiped her face quickly with her sleeves and turned away from him.

"Here this may help warm you up a bit" he mumbled as he placed the mug near her.

"Thanks" she replied as she reached out and took the mug from him.

Harry nodded and stood there awkwardly as he looked the girl over but tried not to be suspicious about it.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked her.

"No." she said simply as she turned her attention back to the fire.

"Listen I know it may not mean much but I was raised as a muggle too. I didn't know about magic until I was eleven years old. So if you need any help with anything or have any questions don't feel afraid to ask me." He said to her as he looked at her face.

Tessa turned towards Harry and hesitated for a moment before asking.

"Harry, what does Avada Kedavra mean?" she asked meeting his eyes in a momentary glance.

"It's the killing curse. It's one of three unforgivable curses." He said slowly as he looked away from her. As he looked down Tessa noticed the small lightning shaped scar under his long hair.

"And has anyone ever survived it?" She asked him quietly.

"Just me" he whispered back as his eyes met hers and locked.

"Thank you" Tessa nodded as she turned her attention back to the fire and sipped the hot tea.

Harry noticed the Goosebumps on her arm and disappeared for a minute before draping a blanket over her shoulders and then leaving the room just as quickly as he had come. A few hours later the rest of the group who called themselves the order had arrived at the house and were in the kitchen discussing what to do with the current situation.

"Let her stay here Albus we'll keep her safe" Sirius said.

"Well I guess that would be best for now" Dumbledore muttered as he turned to look at Severus.

"And what do you think Severus?" he asked.

"I think she would be safest here where the dark lord can't find her." He said with a slight sneer in his voice.

"What about her mother? She needs a proper burial" said another.

"It's too dangerous, he'd know she would be there" said another voice.

Tessa let a cry slip from her mouth as she thought of not being able to attend her own Mother's funeral.

"Shh!" hissed Mrs. Weasley as she swept out into the living room.

"Miss Von Burren" she said softly as she appeared at Tessa's side.

"Tessa" she corrected.

"Yes of course. Tessa, would you like me to take you up to your room?" she asked as the others stayed extremely quiet to hear her response.

"Please" she barely whispered as she stood trying to find somewhere to place her empty tea mug.

"Oh here dear" Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her hand and the mug flew from her fingers towards the kitchen.

Tessa stood with her mouth agape looking after where the mug had gone.

"Sorry forgot you're not used to magic yet" Mrs. Weasley said as she looked down at the floor feeling ashamed.

"No it's quite alright. Did that go to the kitchen?" Tessa asked still starring after it with wide eyes.

"Yes dear" she smiled as she placed a hand on her back and led her up the stairs and towards the end of the hallway.

Tessa looked around observing all the strange objects in the house like the disgusting heads of some odd looking creatures hanging all over the walls. As they reached Tessa's room Mrs. Weasley creaked the door open slowly. Tessa stepped inside and looked it over. It was painted a dark gray color and had all black furniture in the room as well as a small hanging red chandelier. Tessa was about to compliment the room when the door in the side of the room opened and one of the creatures that was hanging on the wall stepped out.

Tessa let out a loud scream and jumped about 5 feet off the ground. The creature looked at the girl its eyes were wide but it did not look scarred just shocked.

"Kreacher this is Miss Von Burren" Mrs. Weasley explained trying to ease the tension in the room.

"It is an honor madam" the creature said as it bowed to Tessa.

"Kreacher is a house elf Tessa. He belongs to Sirius" she explained.

"I do not! Mistress Black is my owner" he mumbled under his breath

"Kreacher enough you simple, ugly thing" Sirius hissed as he Harry and the twins appeared at the door with their wands drawn.

"Sorry heard you screaming, we thought something was wrong" said one of the twins.

"She's never seen a house elf before" Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Degusting little things" Sirius hissed.

"Sirius behave!" a female voice hissed as a girl with insanely bushy hair appeared in the doorway.

"Be gone Kreacher go take your nasty self somewhere else" Sirius growled at the animal.

"If you need anything Miss Von Burren please just ask, it is such an honor" mumbled the house elf as he bowed at her again before disappearing in thin air.

"What the bloody hell?" said one of the boys.

"Hermione perhaps you could help Tessa here get settled in" Mrs. Weasley breathed as she tried to push the boys back down the hallway.

Harry gave Tessa a sad glance before giving into Mrs. Weasley and heading down the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" said the girl with the crazy hair as she held her hand out Tessa.

Tessa nodded and shook her hand loosely.

"Tessa Von Burren" she replied.

"Von Burren? I've read all about your ancestors they were a very important pureblood family in the wizarding world." Hermione beamed.

"Oh" was all Tessa could reply as she looked at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot you know nothing of magic. I was raised as a muggle too because well both my parents are muggles." Hermione explained as she made her way to the small chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry but then how are you a witch, assuming that muggles are normal people." Tessa asked slowly.

"Muggle means non magic folk." Hermione corrected, "I'm not quite sure myself I just can do magic"

"Hmm" Tessa replied as Hermione suddenly jumped to her feet. "I have a wonderful idea!"

And with that she fled from the room and down the hallway. Tessa looked out after her before turning back to the room she was in and plopped down in the chair next to the small fireplace. She wished terribly that the fire would start up so she could warm herself. She was about to go grab another blanket from her bed when someone muttered something and flames sprung forward out of the fireplace before her very eyes. Tessa spun in her chair and noticed Harry had entered the room.

"Thought this may help warm you up" he said as he took the seat across from her.

"Thanks" she muttered.

Just then Hermione burst back into the room with a red headed boy on her heels.

"Harry there you are. I just grabbed my copy of Hogwarts a history and all my other magic history books for Tessa to read so she can learn more about our kind" Hermione smiled as she noticed all the books in her arms and the red headed boys.

"Tessa this is Ron, another one of the Weasleys" Harry said as he noticed the strange look on Tessa's face.

"How many of you are there?" she asked suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"Seven in all" he admitted before pulling a box of candies from his pocket and offered some to her.

Tessa accepted before popping the small jelly bean looking candy in her mouth. Her senses were taken over by and odd taste.

"What are these?" she asked suddenly as she looked to the box Ron had in his hand.

"Bertie botts every flavored beans" he smiled at her.

"Right" she replied.

"Are you hungry? I could go get mom to make something for you" Ron asked.

"Please" she whispered.

Ron smiled brightly before jumping up and running down the hallway.

"So what are the most important things I need to know about magic?" Tessa asked.

"There are people who practice good magic and those who practice dark magic. Stick to good and you'll be fine" Harry said.

"Don't worry you'll learn all the important things as soon as you go to Hogwarts" Hermione smiled.

"What's a Hogwarts?" Tessa said slowly trying to pronounce the name right.

"It's a school for witch craft and wizardry" Hermione explained to her.

"Only the finest school of all times" said another voice as the two twins showed up in her room.

"Tessa, this is Fred and George" Hermione informed her as she pointed to each.

Tessa noticed that George had a mole on his neck and made sure to keep that in mind so she could tell them apart.

"The most important thing about Hogwarts is to make sure you're sorted into Gryffindor" Fred smiled.

"Gryffindor?" Tessa asked as she sat intrigued by all this new information.

"Yes there are four houses you see Gryffindor which is obviously the best. Then there's Ravenclaw that's where the smart people go, Hufflepuff where the ones who look good in yellow go and Slytherin, the worst house in the history of all the school" George explained.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" she asked.

"Nothing except they are all stuck up, prude, egocentric pratts" Harry snorted.

"What happens if I get sorted into Slytherin?" Tessa asked silently.

"Harry honestly!" Hermione warned as she continued to explain to Tessa. "Gryffindor is where the brave at heart go, Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Hufflepuff is for the hard workers and Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious" Hermione explained trying to make it sound less harsh then what harry had said.

"And if you were sorted into Slytherin which you won't be, we'll still be your friends" the twins beamed.

"Thanks guys" Tessa smiled back as she continued to learn as much as she could about magic from them all.

Tessa was so grateful for all the new friends she had made. They stayed up with her until the wee hours of the morning telling her all they knew about magic and Tessa absorbed it like a sponge. It helped her keep her mind off her mom which she really appreciated. Finally everyone had gone to bed except Tessa and Harry.

"You're not going to sleep tonight are you?" he asked as he turned to her with a sad look on his face.

"No probably not, I can't get the image out of my head" Tessa said as she rubbed her forehead slightly.

"It takes a while to go away, and pray you don't have nightmares" Harry said slowly.

"Harry why did my father kill your parents and then try to kill you?" she asked in the most plain way she could.

"There was a prophecy" he said as Tessa gave him a blank face, "A prophecy is a prediction made by someone who has sight and the seer predicted a baby being born that would be able to defeat your father. He thought it was me and he killed my father and then went to kill me but my mother got in the way. She tried to protect me but your father killed her too and by protecting me she made the spell backfire and it cursed your father" Harry told Tessa as he starred into the fire.

"But why didn't he die?" Tessa asked.

"I'm not sure, but he should have." Harry growled.

"Harry I'm sorry" Tessa whispered as she turned her eyes to the fire.

"It's alright there's nothing any of us could have done. Voldemort is evil and I'm just glad you're not like him" Harry whispered.

Tessa nodded before glancing at Harry once.

"Harry tell me a story" Tessa said suddenly.

"What story do you want to hear?" he asked.

"Something with adventure and danger." Tessa yawned as she curled up in her chair.

Harry nodded and began to tell Tessa a story about a school that was under attack by a terrifying giant snake that would petrify random students and the staff with just one look into its yellow eyes. He had just gotten to the part where he destroyed the basilisk when Tessa passed out.

Harry slowly rose from his chair and made his way to Tessa's bed he grabbed a blanket off of it and came over and covered her up, and then went back to grab a pillow and placed it behind her head. He thought about leaving and going back to his and Ron's room but he just couldn't bring himself to do so, so instead he went over and laid on the small loveseat in the corner of the room. He watched Tessa for a little bit, focusing on her angelic face before drifting into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"TESSA!" a voice shouted as Tessa's eyes burst open and she noticed she was on the floor, tangled in a web of blankets.

She was shaking violently, her hair was drenched in sweat and her eyes stung with a terrible pain.

"You were screaming" Harry whispered as he helped pull her up into a sitting position.

"I saw her….my mother…being killed…" Tessa whimpered out as she felt more tears escape her eyes.

"I know, it's okay Tessa. I'm here." Harry cooed as he pulled her into him and embraced her tightly in his arms.

Harry was very strong, much stronger then he appeared as he held Tessa close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sobbed into his sweater as she clung to him for dear life. Her mother was gone. All she had ever known was a lie and she hadn't the slightest clue of who she really was.

"Harry what is it? What's happened?" said a voice as the door to Tessa's room swung open and Sirius an older red headed man entered the room.

His eyes went to Tessa's and he instantly lowered his wand. The man who was with him lowered his as well as Tessa's eyes looked up at them slowly.

"Tes, I'm so sorry" Sirius said as he approached Harry and Tessa and dropped down to his knees and took Tessa's hand into his and squeezed it.

More tears spilled from Tessa's eyes as she leaned her head on Harry's chest and tried to focus on his heart beat so she could calm down.

"Right then, I'll just go see if breakfast is ready" the older man said.

"That's Mr. Weasley, Ron's dad" Harry whispered.

Tessa just nodded as she closed her eyes trying to erase that memory out of her mind.

"Maybe you should take a hot shower and try to relax" suggested Sirius as he patted her hand again.

Tessa's eyes opened slowly but instead of looking at Sirius something moved in the outer corner of her eyes she turned her attention towards the mirror on the side of the room but instead of a mirror it was a moving image inside it she saw a woman. Tessa's eyes starred at the mirror for what seemed like forever.

"Tessa are you okay?" asked Harry as Tessa quickly blinked forgetting they were in the room with her.

"Yeah" Tessa replied as she glanced at the mirror again but this time it looked like a mirror.

Tessa shook her head and just decided it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Come on let's get you up and moving" Sirius said as he slowly rose to his feet and reached his hand out to Tessa for her to take.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Harry rose up behind her turning his eyes to the ground.

"Thank you" Tessa mumbled as Sirius nodded before glancing at them both and exiting the room.

Harry stood there picking a string on his sweater before turning his face towards her.

"It'll get better I promise" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tessa nodded as he turned and left the room silently. Tessa headed off to take a shower. The hot water did actually help Tessa relax and so did the lavender scented soap that Tessa assumed Sirius had planted in her bathroom for her. When she was done she wrapped herself up in a towel and then crossed to the mirror and starred at herself. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and were red and puffy. Tessa sighed and turned away from the mirror as she headed out into her room and changed into a black lace high-low dress. She pulled on black knee high socks and then shoved her feet into her boots before attempting to fix her tired appearance with make-up. Finally when she was satisfied she headed out her room. She had just swung the door open when she noticed Harry leaning against the wall with his arm crossed as he ran the other hand through his hair.

"Harry?" Tessa asked as she stepped out of her rom.

"Oh hi. I was just uh…I was just…" he tried to say but couldn't quite get out.

"Want to walk me to the kitchen?" Tessa asked as she twirled a loose strand of her hair.

"Yeah sure" Harry said instantly lighting up as he waited for Tessa to walk beside him.

Tessa smiled slightly before walking up to him, Harry started to lead the way to the kitchen but stopped and turned to face Tessa.

"Tessa, I'm really sorry about your mom" he barely whispered.

"It's okay" was the only thing Tessa could manage out before turning her eyes to the floor.

"If I could have stopped it from happening I would" he replied suddenly.

"Harry it's not your fault" Tessa said as their eyes met.

Harry nodded and didn't say another word as he led Tessa silently to the kitchen. Tessa made her way over to the seat across from the window. Harry jumped ahead of her and pulled her chair out for her.

"Umm Thanks" Tessa said as she blushed lightly and turned her eyes away as the twins suddenly appeared in the room both winking at Harry which made Tessa blush even more.

"Morning Tes" smiled George as he winked at her.

Tessa giggled lightly as she sat down and Fred and George took the seats next to her which made Harry a little mad but he tried not to let it show.

"May we cut in?" Fred said ever so smoothly.

"How is our favorite little dark spawn?" asked George as he patted Tessa on her head like a dog.

"She's not a dog George! Don't pat her like that!" scolded Mrs. Weasley as she entered the kitchen with a few plates full of food.

"Smells delicious Mom what are we having?" Said Ron as he and Hermione suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Tessa I stayed up a bit later last night and did some light reading and found this" said Hermione as she handed Tessa a book, "It's quite a bit of information about your family, your wizarding family"

Tessa smiled as she opened the book to the page Hermione had marked off. She began to glance over the paragraphs and found herself sucked into the book instantly. She read it all as fast as she could.

"Tessa what does it say?" asked Harry from across the table.

"Well it says I'm from a long line of purebloods. My family is famous for creating portkeys, I'm not exactly sure what that is. But it says that my family were expects with portals and that all of them suffered from the Von Burren Curse. I'm not exactly sure what that is either it doesn't go into much detail but there are no death dates for anyone from my family ever." Tessa said as she looked over at Hermione.

"I read a few more books that mention your family none of them explain this Curse but just as this book there are no death dates for any of your family members just birth dates." Hermione explained as everyone at the table had a strange look cross their face.

"Well that is indeed odd but let's not let this food go to waste" Molly said as she piled food on her plate and quickly changed the subject.

Tessa had been discussing ways to find out more about her family with Hermione when suddenly there was a tap on the window. Tessa's eyes grew wide when she noticed the owls outside the window. There was one large beautiful white owl with gold eyes and the other was a small tawny looking owl with orange eyes holding what looked several envelopes.

"That'll be our Hogwarts letters" smiled Ginny the smallest of the Weasleys as she jumped from her spot next to her mother and ran to the window and let the owls in.

The white one flew next Harry and handed him the letters that were in its beak.

"Thanks Hedwig" Harry smiled as he rubbed Hedwig's feather and gave her a bite of food.

She hooted loudly before swooping off back out the window. Tessa watched her in awe.

"She is beautiful" Tessa exclaimed as she watched her fly off.

"Yeah I thought so too when Hagrid gave her to me" Harry smiled as he looked down at the letters in his hands and suddenly smiled brightly.

"Here I think this is for you" he beamed as he handed a thick letter with a big scarlet wax seal.

Tessa flipped the letter over and read her name and the exact room in the house where she was staying. Her eyes became wide as she looked to Harry for guidance and he nodded his head down at the letter as if telling her to open it.

She opened the letter and read aloud the first line.

"Dear Miss Tessa Von Burren we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" Tessa said as her mouth dropped open and she read the rest of the letter.

"Congratulations" Said Mrs. Weasley as she smiled at Tessa.

"Totally thought they'd send her to Beauxbatons" Fred laughed as he gave Harry a weird look.

"She's too beautiful Hogwarts isn't that right Harry?" George egged on.

"Um what?... oh well yeah" Harry mumbled gently.

Tessa felt her cheeks heating up as she grabbed her mug and brought it to her lips quickly trying to hide her blush.

"You know what this means right?" said Ginny with a lit up face.

"We have to go to diagon alley!" Hermione smiled as she looked to Tessa.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Tessa asked curiously.

"Well it's a small group of wizarding shops and things like that" George explained to her with a hint of something in his eyes that Tessa couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I don't understand why would we go there?" Tessa asked quietly trying not to sound dumb.

"That's where we'll get all your school supplies from." Fred informed her as he snatched the list of supplies from out of her hands and glanced it over.

"Looks like you'll be in the same year as Harry" winked Fred as he passed her list to George.

"What a pity. I would have so loved to spend some time with you in class" George said as he pretended to shed a tear.

"Really now boys are we going to fight over Miss Von Burren?" said Sirius as he entered the room and smiled at Tessa.

"Of course! I'll do anything to win this fair maiden's hand" Fred teased as he took Tessa's hand in his and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Fred Stop that at Once!" Mrs. Weasley barked out her face turning red.

"Yes please do before I vomit all over my food" Sirius chuckled as he bit a piece of toast and sent a glance to Harry.

Tessa looked to Harry to see a slight blush rise up on his cheeks as he noticed Tessa looking at him. They finished their breakfast quickly as everyone clued Tessa in on what was in diagon alley. She was excited to see a wizarding shop. They told her of all the things they sold and she knew she wanted to see the pet shop first and look at owls.

"Well come on then let's get ready to go" said Mrs. Weasley as she turned to the others and came up with a plan.

"We'll be traveling by floo network, Tessa you and Harry will be going together. Then Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny you're with me and you of course dear. Snape will be meeting us there and that's that" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the kids.

"Snape?" Harry nearly choked.

"Yes he will helping guard Tessa just in case" Mrs. Weasley informed them.

"Dear you forgot Remus and Tonks" her husband added.

"Oh yes they will be there too" she finished.

"But why?" asked Ginny.

"Because we need all the help we can get. Not only are you traveling with Harry but you also had the dark lord's daughter with you as well" Sirius informed her with a slight smile.

"No Sirius you have to stay here" Molly instructed, "Dumbledore said…"

"I'm very well aware of what he said but he didn't say I couldn't go in the form of a dog" he beamed.

"Now you listen to me we were instructed to keep you here and that's what we'll be doing" Mrs. Weasley declared as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sirius.

Sirius huffed and leaned back against the wall with a look of unpleasantness upon his face. Tessa couldn't help but feel sorry for him. From what she understood he was on the run from the ministry for something he didn't even do.

"Come on then Harry and Tessa, the others are waiting for you" Mrs. Weasley called out as she grabbed a hold of Tessa and moved her towards the fire pit. Tessa ducked down and stepped into the pit and instantly grabbed onto Harry's hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as he bent forward and grabbed a hand full of what looked like gray dirt in his hand.

"I guess so" she said nervously.

"Diagon Alley" he shouted as he threw the dirt down and Tessa found herself engulfed in green flames.

She yelped out and squeezed Harry tightly as they arrived in a fireplace that seemed to be in the middle of a random street corner.

"Harry!" breathed out a woman with bright pink hair as she rushed forward and pulled him into a hug which forced Tessa to let go of him.

She looked to the other men before one finally spoke.

"Miss Von Burren, I've heard a lot about you" smiled the one man as he reached out his hand and spoke again, "Names Remus Lupin but you can call me Remus"

"Nice to meet you" Tessa managed to say as she shook his hand quickly.

"This is Tonks and Professor Snape" he said as he pointed to his companions.

"Hello" Tessa said quickly as she returned to Harry's side and waited for the others to arrive.

Once everyone joined them in the shop Mrs. Weasley went over everything they needed and what shops they would need to go to.

"Molly perhaps it would be best if I took Tessa to get her wand first" Snape said in a monotone voice.

"Right, great idea!" Molly replied with a stunned look on her face.

"I'll go with her" Harry volunteered.

"Harry I would rather you come with me so we can get you and the boys to the qudditch shop first. We all know how long you all like to take in there" she said as she rolled her eyes and Ginny snickered.

"I'll go with them" Remus said as he stepped towards them and placed a hand on Tessa's shoulder.

"Good then it's settled, let's go then. We'll meet back at the book shop" Mr. Weasley said as he and the others took off in another direction.

"Come on Tessa" Remus smiled as he led her towards the opposite side of the alley.

Snape followed behind them closely as they walked past several shops. Many were just clothing shops but then she saw a large white building it was sort of leaning one way and seemed to be the center point of the alley. The building seemed to be very old and reminded her very much of roman architecture from her history books at school.

"What is that?" Tessa asked as she pointed to the building.

"Gringotts" Remus smiled as they walked up to the building.

"This is where you get your wand?" asked Tessa as she looked from the building to Remus.

"No it's a wizarding bank" Snape added as he came to a stop behind her.

"Do you have her key?" asked Remus as he turned to look at Snape.

Snape opened his robe up and pulled an envelope from inside hidden pocket. He opened it slowly and then turned the envelope upside down and from the envelope fell a long silver key with a green emerald in the metalwork.

"Right here" he said sounding very unamused by Remus's question.

Remus nodded as they entered the bank. Tessa followed behind Snape slowly as she noticed the little green and brown skinned creatures that were sitting and standing all over the bank.

"Goblins" Remus whispered as if knowing Tessa was going to ask a question.

"You serious?" she asked as she shot a joking look.

Remus just cleared his throat and turned his attention to Snape who had come into conversation with one of these "goblins"

"We wish to enter Miss Tessa Von Burren's vault" he sneered as his eyes coldly passed over the creature.

"And do you have Miss Von Burren's key?" he asked point blankly with a daring gleam in his eye.

Snape opened his hand and dropped a key on the table before the goblin and then folded his arms across his chest. The Goblin growled lightly as his lips turned into a frown. The goblin snatched the key up and then ordered for the three of them to follow him. Tessa kept quiet as he led them to a small metal carriage looking thing.

"Get on" he barked out as they all climbed aboard.

Tessa sat next to Remus in the back of the cart as Snape took the front seat next to the goblin.

"Off to Vault 127" he said as he ran his finger across as lever and the cart sprung to life and rocketed off down a metal track.

The cart traveled down and down in the caverns of the bank. Tessa looked around as she saw what looked like a Dragon laying on the ground its red eyes glaring at them as they passed by quickly.

"Was that?" Tessa said aloud.

"A dragon, yes miss Von Burren" the Goblin replied with a chuckle, "There are many things down here to protect the vaults, the further down we go the more enchantments there are to keep the vaults safe"

Tessa nodded and kept her eyes peeled for anymore Dragons not believing she had just seen one for real. Finally after what seemed like decades the cart began to slow and came to a stop in front of a vault with giant black metal looking doors.

"Vault 127" the goblin said as he jumped out of the cart.

Tessa followed out of the cart behind Remus who held his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

"Lamp Please" the goblin asked as Snape bent over and yanked the lamp on the cart up and tossed it to the little creature.

"Stand back!" the goblin growled as he sat the lamp on the floor and placed both hands on the giant iron doors and ran his nails down slowly. He traced some sort of invisible pattern on the door and then removed both of his hands and slid the silver key into a secret keyhole that Tessa hadn't noticed on the door a few seconds ago.

She heard a loud lock click as the door slowly swung open and when it was fully open the torches around the vault burst into flames which made the piles of money inside illuminate like diamonds.

"Holy…"Tessa went to say as Snape clapped a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward.

"This is all yours" Remus beamed as he strolled into the vault.

Tessa followed Remus and looked around with a shocked look on her face. The room was filled from floor to ceiling with treasures.

"Look at all this stuff" Tessa breathed.

"Yes we just need some money that's all" Snape instructed as he turned to Remus who had pulled a golden box off a table that sat in the corner of the room and was looking over it was a strange look on his face.

"Right Right" Remus sighed as he placed the box back down and strolled over towards Tessa.

Remus removed a small velvet pouch from his pocket and then proceeded to explain wizarding money to Tessa as he grabbed some and placed it into the bag.

"Is that it then?" Snape hissed from the door.

"One more thing" Remus said as he dashed over to the table and grabbed the same golden box and pulled it open to reveal a beautiful silver ring with an onyx stone.

"This was your mother's, I remember her wearing it in school. Perhaps it will help you with…things" Remus said slowly as he pulled the ring from the box and reached for Tessa's hand.

He looked to her for approval, Tessa nodded as he slid the ring onto her finger and then slowly closed the box and placed it back on the table.

"Let's go get your wand" Remus smiled as he ushered Tessa out of the room.

The four of them climbed back on the cart as it zoomed back to the surface of the bank. Tessa exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding when she saw the sunlight again.

"Come on then" Snape grunted as he placed his hand out to help Tessa out of the cart.

She took it and then followed silently behind Snape as he headed out of the bank and towards a shop at the very end of the street.

"Is this is?" asked Tessa as she looked in through the dirty windows trying to see what was inside.

"Go and see for yourself" beamed Remus as he opened the door and motioned for her to go in.

"Good Morning" came a voice from behind the front counter as Tessa took note of the older gentleman standing there and looking her over very well.

"She's her to purchase her first wand" Snape declared as he slumped down into a chair in front of the window.

"Very well" said the man as he ran around the front of the counter.

"Which is your wand hand?" he asked suddenly as he appeared before Tessa with his sleeves folded up, he dug in his pocket and pulled out his own wand.

"Umm.." Tessa said as she looked at him with a confused look.

"Which hand do you write with?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"This one" Tessa sighed as he put her right hand forward.

"Right then…" he replied as he began to measure her arm, her shoulder, her back everything.

He then rushed behind the counter at the front of the shop jotted some notes down quickly before shouting aha and then rushing off among the rows and rows of boxes that appeared to be stacked everywhere in the little shop.

"Where did he go?" Tessa asked suddenly as she looked to Remus with a strange look on her face.

"You'll see" Remus smiled as he made his way over to examine some of the boxes on the shelves.

Tessa turned to look back at where the man had run off to only to notice that he was now standing behind the counter will one of the many boxes in his hands. It was a dark black box, it looked like all the other boxes nothing special about it just another box. He slowly lifted the lid off of it and then leaned it towards Tessa.

"Give it wave" he said as she looked from the wand to him and then slowly lifted the long slender black wand from the box.

The wand was very thin and very light in Tessa's hand. The handle was just as black as the wand but it had a strange damask pattern carved into the handle of the wand that you could only see if you were up close to the wand. Tessa got a grip on the wand and then waved it slowly. A bright light suddenly surrounded her and Tessa felt a big smile spread on her face.

"Wow got it on the first try!" Remus remarked with an astonished chuckle, "It took him four times to find me the perfect wand."

"The wand chooses the wizard, but I had a feeling that this would be perfect." The man smiled.

"What is it?" Remus asked curiously as he crossed towards Tessa to examine her wand again.

"11 inch holly with a unicorn hair" the man explained with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you Ollivander" Snape called from the back of the room as he turned to leave the shop.

"Here" Remus said as he took out the small black velvet pouch from his pocket and handed it to Tessa so she could pay the man.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander" she said as she preceded to hand him some money.

"Oh miss this is far too much" he started but Tessa just waved her hand.

"None Sense its perfect" she smiled and then quickly added, "Thank you." 

"I don't mean to pry but is she…?" started Ollivander and he quietly whispered to Remus so only he could hear her.

"Yes she is" he responded as he watched the girl smile at her new wand allowing a smile to escape his lips as he moved forward to walk Tessa out of the shop.


End file.
